Andrew Hallister
Andrew Hallister is a mage that currently serves as a member of the League of Lordaeron. A former member of the Kirin Tor, Hallister left the order of magi under mysterious circumstances, wandering the length and breadth of Azeroth for a number of years before joining the League, pledging to lend his magics to the cause of reclaiming Lordaeron from the remnants of the Scourge, as well as to fight the Horde on behalf of the Grand Alliance. While he can be a secretive individual, and dour at times, he is known for his utter dedication to the cause of the Alliance and staunch belief in the use of magic to serve its people. Appearance Andrew stands a few inches above six feet, with a slender build and fair complexion. He has blonde hair that he keeps cut above shoulder-length and partially tied back, while his facial hair is shaved down to short stubble, He has a number of scars on his chest, the remnants of lash marks across his back, as well as a few scars on the palms of his hands that look to be self-inflicted. He bears violet tattoos in the form of arcane script and runes on his upper arms, the largest being a stylised eye with two lightning bolts on his upper right shoulder. The markings shimmer to the corner of the eye, hinting at other purposes than simple decoration. His hands are calloused, and he appears to bite his nails. He has a single piercing, a band of gold through his right earlobe. His face is handsome, bearing a countenance of good humour and sharp wit, yet his dark green eyes contain hints of a grim and dark seriousness. He is clearly young, but perhaps one approaching his thirties owing to the slight lines at the corners of his eyes. His voice is a pleasant baritone, having traces of an accent that indicates Dalaran as the place of his birth. He usually wears a shirt and pants of dark blue linen, with a knee-length coat of pale blue silk trimmed with dull gold cord, and a belt of black leather. He wears boots and fingerless gloves of worn leather, and a short coat of dark blue silk around his shoulders. At his left side he carries a well-worn spellbook, while at his right he carries various reagent pouches, charms, and scrolls. marking him as a practicioner of the arcane. Origin and Upbringing Andrew Hallister was born in Year 593 of the King's Calendar in the city of Dalaran to Archmagus David Hallister and Librarian Elena Hallister. Though born during the tumults of the First War, when the Orcish Horde rampaged across Azeroth, Andrew's early years were relatively peaceful, living in the comfort of his parents' estate and surrounded by the collected magic and lore of humanity. This peace, however, was not to last; when he was only six, the Horde invaded Dalaran, razing much of the city. Though Andrew survived, both of his parents were slain. Orphaned, Andrew was made a ward of the Kirin Tor like so many others children in the wake of the Horde's invasion, taking up residence in the city's orphanage. His stay here was brief, however; showing aptitude in the magical arts, he was quickly inducted into one of Dalaran's colleges of magic as an apprentice, where he would spend the remainder of his formative years. Apprentice As an apprentice of the Kirin Tor, Andrew proved to be studious, intelligent, and talented. His dedication quickly earned him the notice of his superiors, and he was granted the advantage of studying under some of the greatest minds of the day. One of his more notable teachers was the Archmagus Kel'thuzad - though this was not to last, as Kel'thuzad's determination to delve into forbidden magics led to most of his students being siphoned off to other masters, for fear of negative influence. This little hitch aside, Andrew's studiousness paid off; he graduated at seventeen, a full year ahead of the norm, and was made a full Arcanist of the Kirin Tor. The Third War Though no longer an apprentice, Andrew continued to be as thirsty for knowledge as he had during his younger years, studying late into the night and working hard on all manner of projects. When the Plague of Undeath first began its appearance, he was called upon as one of the magi set to studying it and its effects, as well as devising a cure. These efforts proved to be in vain, however; for soon after, death itself came to the Violet City. Andrew was thrust into the war against the Scourge, and though he managed to survive both the first assault and the eventual destruction of the city at the hands of the Burning Legion, he was left shaken, but thoughtful. Apostate Having borne witness to the raw power of the Legion, Andrew was horrified, yet impressed. He began to reason that if that same power could learned to be controlled, it may be used for the forces of good, for the benefit of others. Perhaps that same principle could be applied to all magic? Perhaps the Kirin Tor were wrong. Living with the remainder of the Kirin Tor, Andrew began his delvings into those magics, determined to learn the theory if not actually put them in to practice. Dark whisperings formed around him, that perhaps he, like so many others, had been influenced by Kel'thuzad and corrupted by him. Andrew ignored these rumours, continuing his studies in secret, though he became increasingly aware of the danger of discovery. And discovered he was, eventually. The Kirin Tor, its membership drastically reduced, did not follow the usual method of prosecution, instead calling Andrew forward to explain himself. Whatever the outcome of that tribunal was, not even he has said - all that is known is that shortly after, Andrew renounced his ties to the Kirin Tor and left the ruins of the city. Hearthglen Now an apostate mage, Andrew travelled north to one of the few surviving human settlements in the ruined Kingdom of Lordaeron; the town of Hearthglen. Though safe from the predations of the Undead, there was another danger for him - the town was under the control of the Scarlet Crusade, which had become increasingly zealous in its efforts to reclaim the lost Kingdom. Even so, he settled there, plying his trade as an enchanter and conjurer, putting his arts to use for the service of Hearthglen's people, even as he continued his forbidden studies in careful secret. It was Andrew's heart, however, that would prove to be his undoing. While in Hearthglen, he fell in love with one of the Crusade's Sergeants, a man named Derek Ryker. Their relationship was happy for a time, until Andrew made the mistake of revealing his secret to his lover. Soon after, Ryker betrayed him to the Crusade, and he was imprisoned as a suspect warlock or worse, cultist. For a month and a half Andrew languished in the cells of Mardenholde Keep, subjected to horrific torture at the hands of the Scarlet inquisitors. It is this that planted within him a deep hatred of the Scarlets, and of paladins like the one who had broken his heart and betrayed him. The day before his slated execution by burning at the stake, his former lover came to inform him of his sentence; in a fit of rage at the man, Andrew lashed out and killed him, and was able to escape the clutches of the Scarlets. He fled south, vowing never again to trust another as fully as he had with Ryker. Wanderer Weakened from his captivity, Andrew barely managed to survive his trek into the wilderness of the plaguelands. It was only by chance that he stumbled upon the mage Cidro Commons, who rescued him from a pack of undead and took him to the town of Southshore, where he found healing and rest. His stay there was brief, however. Afraid of the Scarlets that might pursue him, as well as another discovery, he committed himself to never settling in one place for two long lest he become too comfortable and make another mistake. For six years, Andrew wandered both the Eastern Kingdoms and Kalimdor, studying the lore of the different cultures he encountered, refining his magics, and lending aid to those in need. Though a nomad, he did make a few friends with whom he kept in touch; the then-warrior Gabriel Mordrime, whom he met while in Refuge Pointe, the paladin Meinas Highcastle, befriended while lending his services to the nascent Tainted Legion on Fenris Isle, and the lapsed priestess Bellsa Stonekin, whom he met several times over the years. Leaguesman One day, while in Stormwind, Andrew encountered a Gilnean woman who, strangely enough, wore the tabard of Lordaeron. Her name was Demitria Lothinil, Magus-Captain of the League of Lordaeron. He learned of her, the order she served, but most importantly that the League did not discriminate against magi of any creed, save that they were loyal and used their powers responsibly; that, he thought, was an order worth living amongst, and fighting for. Thus, he pledged his loyalty to the League, vowing to help remake Lordaeron as a great Kingdom where all magi could practice the magic of their choice, responsibly, and for the good of society. It was in the League that he met the Sin'dorei Magister Elandir Dawnstrike, whom he quickly befriended. The Magister saw in Andrew the makings of greatness, and took the human under his wing as an apprentice. Since then, Andrew has been studying with the same diligence he once exhibited many years past, learning what the Elven Magister has to offer, as well as loyally serving the League. Personality Andrew is a fundamentally good individual, though one tainted by scars. At his core he is studious, well-humoured, and helpful, holding his service to the people of the Alliance as paramount, and dedicated to his studies of the magical arts. Even so, he has his dark side; he bears a deep loathing of paladins, owing to his treatment at the hands of the Scarlet Crusade, and while he respects the institution of law he is not afraid to bend or break it to do the practical thing, or the thing he believes is right. He is liberal with his friendship, offering it freely to those he believes worth it, but is rarely afraid to speak his mind, and suffers from a fear of his attachments becoming too deep. Philosophy Andrew is what some might term a magical liberal; it is his belief that all magics be they Arcane, Divine, or even Fel should be permitted to be practiced, the only restriction that they be researched and used responsibly. He holds magic as an ultimately amoral force; neither good nor evil, the only morality stemming from how it is used, which ideally should be for the good of society. He is very committed to using his magics as such, often spending his free time trying to devise ways in which magic can be made practically useful for the common man, and holds all other users of magic to the same standard. Romance and Relationships Andrew has had many 'relations' during his life; most of these have been temporary dalliances with attractive males of a variety of races. His only true relationship was one that brought him great happiness, but also great pain. While residing in Hearthglen, Andrew met a Knight-Sergeant by the name of Derek Ryker, whom he quickly befriended. While intending to keep the paladin at arm's length, he could not help but feel attracted to the handsome man - eventually, he let down his defenses and admitted his love, which was reciprocated. Their romance was passionate, tender, and happy; till Andrew made the mistake of revealing his past, the reasons why he left the Kirin Tor, and his secret delvings into darker magics. Ryker grew afraid, and informed his superiors - an act which led to Andrew's imprisonment and torture at the hands of the Scarlet Crusade. He ultimately paid the price for his betrayal, in Andrew's eyes; for he was chosen to inform the captive mage of his death sentence. Enraged at the man for exposing him, Andrew lashed out in a rage using magic, killing Ryker and managing to escape. His experience taught him a harsh lesson; since then, Andrew has always kept his trysts as just that - either temporary encounters to be ended the next day, or as simple friends with 'benefits'. He vowed to himself never to let himself fall in love again, or at the very least never letting the object of his desires know about it. Category:Characters Category:The League of Lordaeron Category:The Kirin Tor Category:Mages